I failed you, Hinata
by razeblaze
Summary: Naruto is one hour away from fighting Neji Hyuuga in the Chuunin Exam Finals. After sulking, alone, at the training ground, Naruto nervously makes his way to the battlefield. - A Story on what would happen if Naruto had not spoken to Hinata before his match with Neji. Naruhina


**WHATS GOOOOOOD!**

**Alright so this idea's been swimming around in my head for God knows how long and it was always interesting to me because it deals with an issue of something negative happening to Naruto that is actually quite imperative to his character should this negative thing occur. Of course, that will happen here.**

**I will say that this opening chapter is pretty experimental. If you guys wish for me to continue this story as it is and you guys like it, please let me know and I shall!**

**Also, if you know me on a more personal level, you'll know that I've been wanting to become a Let's Player on Youtube for some time. Well I finally did it! So I've been busying myself with that as well. Link is**

**/Raykushi (just put the regular youtube link in front of it)**

**Of course, no spaces inbetween characters. Woo shameless self advertising! But serious just letting you guys know what I've been up to and if you like my content and you like video games, you might wanna go check it out.**

**But on with the story!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Just one more hour.." Naruto murmured as he walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. The roads were more cluttered than usual, which was no surprise – not only were there more Konoha citizens outside, but also many foreign residents from all other shinobi nations. All of these people were here to watch the Chuunin exams finale.

And his match would be the first to be seen.

Typically that would excite Naruto, as he always liked an opportunity to show off. However, in this particular setting, Naruto was not sure if he actually had the ability to show off what little he had.

Neji Hyuuga

The very name was drilling into the side of his skull and giving him headaches day and night. Hyuuga genius, prodigy, elite, taijutsu master, superior, deadly, stronger than Sasu-

"Enough!" Naruto spoke audibly louder than typical speech, which was enough to get people to stare at him strangely, more strangely than typically.

Naruto sighed. It was becoming apparent that his anxiety of his opponent was driving him up a rather noticeable wall. Deciding he needed privacy and a breather, he dashed for the nearest training ground.

As he dashed for the grounds, he felt a connection between his movement and what a part of him wanted to do in his battle with Neji.

Run.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Even though Naruto wasn't winded, he was breathing roughly, nervously, and sat down with his back leaning against the thick log impaled into the ground. His thoughts still lingered on his soon to be opponent, Neji.

Neji was obviously much better than Naruto – his ninjutsu arsenal, wider. Taijutsu didn't even need a mention. He's known as a genius, so he must have been a tactical monster, not to mention faster and ruthless. Naruto had no means of releasing genjutsu. If Neji knew any technique of the sort(which wouldn't surprise Naruto), Naruto would be finished.

Okay, maybe Naruto could take being beaten by Neji or Sasuke if they were his friends, and it was a friendly rivalry spar, that would be forgotten the day after and Naruto would play it off as usual and return to his loud obnoxious challenges.

This was not that situation however. Neji was a merciless fighter, disliked Naruto, and would certainly flaunt his victory over Naruto once he beat him. Just like he did to Hinata….

"Speaking of Hinata…" Naruto pondered. He was alone, so talking out loud wasn't a social issue anymore. Last he heard, Hinata was still in the hospital. When he had asked about her condition, all Kurenai had told him was that Hinata would be released within 5 weeks. A week after the finals of the Chuunin exams.

Naruto immediately had flashbacks to Neji's brutal beat down on Hinata. She had refused to give up, and he promised to fight Neji and beat him for her. Naruto had to pull out some strength in that fact. He chuckled nervously to himself.

"It's ok…I can summon toads now! If I summon a big frog to help me I'll definitely win!"

Naruto knew he was bullshitting himself for a false sense of security.

Naruto pulled his sleeve up and looked at his watch. 45 minutes had passed and he had only 15 minutes to get there. However Naruto didn't rush to get there.

"Hero's always get there at the last minute!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_But…am I really a hero?'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"T-thank you sensei." Hinata said as she took a cup of tea from her sensei Kurenai. She was still in the hospital bed. "Are you sure you're ok with this? Staying here with me I mean…"

Kurenai smiled. Even when Hinata had every right to want a comrade at her side, she was still thinking of everyone else before herself. "I'll be fine, I would be a terrible sensei if I didn't make sure you were well taken care of. Shino and Kiba are fine and healthy, I should be making sure you are ok." Kurenai paused and looked into the hallway with a smile. "They're rolling a T.V here now. Are you excited?"

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Y-yes! I'm also scared.. I hope Naruto-kun will be o-okay. And Shino-kun too."

"He's fighting Neji right?"

"Yes…" She replied nervously.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto was standing in the middle of the battlefield with all of the other contestants. He was too nervous to notice that Sasuke was missing. Soon after all the introductions were over, the proctor had announced that Naruto and Neji would stay on the field for their match. Soon enough, they were standing face to face.

"Chuunin exam battle match 1: Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga. Are both of you ready?"

"I'm always ready to put a loser in their place." Neji replied coolly. Naruto cringed.

But he still nodded his affirmation.

"In that case, let the match begin!"

Neji didn't move. Naruto was a loud, slow, and predictable ninja. But he did have some malleable raw power. Whether or not Naruto had done anything with that power over the last month was undecided, but Neji wanted his perfect victory. He decided it would be best to react to Naruto's first move.

Naruto was scared.

Neji's eyes softened. He noticed.

"You're trembling, loser." He identified. Naruto frowned angrily.

"Don't call me a loser! The only one who's going to lose is you!"

"Well, only a loser would shake noticeably in the presence of his opponent. Do you fear me."

Naruto knew, on some level, that he was.

"I am not scared of you! You're just a big jerk who would hurt his own family, how can I be scared of a coward like you!" As if to emphasize his point, he bull rushed at Neji.

Neji smirked. _'There we go.'_

Naruto aimed a punch which was easily grasped by Neji, who also took liberty to stare Naruto in the eye for a brief moment, with a smirk that promised pain. Fearing the oncoming attack, Naruto managed to wrestle free and jump back.

'_Urg…that's not gonna work. Okay…relax…what have I learnt…toads!"_

Naruto made the hand signs necessary for the summon. Neji watched with interest.

'_Alright…let's see what this failure has managed to learn.'_

"Summoning jutsu!" He yelled and slammed his palm into the ground.

To reveal a tadpole.

"What!" Naruto panicked. _'But it worked last time! The training was useless!'_

"Urg!"

Before Naruto could react, Neji was upon him and landed a fierce palm to his chest, sending him flying backward several feet. Neji smirked, that hadn't been hard at all. He understood why his summoning failed.

"You're too nervous. Your very chakra stream is quivering."

Naruto stumbled up. He thought of his promise to Hinata.

"Even if you're better than me in every way, I have allies cheering me on, and a promise I must keep. For them, I have to beat you!"

"Then make it happen, Uzumaki."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantaneously, 100's of Naruto's stood beside him. He got some of his confidence back and he was ready to kick some ass.

"Get him!" They all yelled and charged.

Neji repelled and destroyed them all with ease, one by one. "A desperate attack from the failure…I shouldn't be surprised." He exclaimed as he took out the remaining few. Naruto had to think of something quick or…

Neji smirked with an idea.

"So you like clones do you?"

Naruto's head snapped at attention at that line. What was he getting at?

"If that's the case, I'll let you see what it's like. Clone Jutsu!"

Soon, hundreds of Neji's surrounded Naruto. They weren't shadow clones, so they required basically no chakra at all to create, and even if only one of them could do physical damage, it didn't stop Naruto from feeling cornered and small. Neji knew that would happen, so using that psychological factor to his advantage was in his best interest.

All clones of Neji charged Naruto, who could only make his own army of Naruto's to retaliate. As they were only clones, Naruto's shadow clones soon won out the clone war, but then Naruto's hairs stood on end immediately once he realized something VERY disturbing.

Neji was nowhere to be seen.

Without warning, he was double palmed from behind in his two shoulders, and fell to the ground. All of his shadow clones disappeared upon that impact. Neji stood over him.

"I've taken away you ability to mold chakra into your hand signs. All of your Ninjutsu are lost to you for this match, and you and I both know you have no chance of winning in a taijutsu battle. Give in."

Give in? Could he?

No…he had to do this. He had a promise!

He stood up surely, fully aware his chakra was dead to him. He had no idea what to do now.

"I won't give up. Let's see what you got asshole!"

Neji took a famous stance and stared Naruto down. "Then I will not be responsible for what happens."

Naruto gulped but readied his body but an assault. He would beat Neji with brute force if necessary.

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms." He called calmly, and rushed Naruto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Finally! What took you guys so long!" Kurenai exclaimed in a jolly way, to show she wasn't actually upset. The nurse carrying the television set laughed. "Sorry, but we do have patients with REAL needs, we had to put this on hold for a while, and…"

Their conversation drifted from Hinata's ears as she stared out her window for what seemed like an eternity, at the Exam Stadium.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

"Finally connected." Kurenai announced. Hinata's attention was immediately on the television.

"And that marks the end of the first match!"

Both girls gasped. It was already over? Did Naruto win?

"Unfortunately the loser of the match has taken some major damage and must be rushed to the hospital. However, the Chuunin exams go on from this point with Neji Hyuuga as the victor."

"No!" Hinata yelled. She couldn't believe it. Naruto…lost? As if to emphasize that point, an overview of the Tournament layout was shown on screen, with Naruto's face and name scratched out and grayed. Hinata couldn't fathom it, and was nearly brought to tears at the realization that not only his body, but his spirit must have been crushed.

Kurenai sighed. "If what they say is true, Naruto will be here shortly."

'_That's right! They said he was being rushed to the hospital. I'M at the hospital!' _Hinata realized. She made a move to get up but was stopped by Kurenai.

"Hinata…I know how you must feel, and I promise you'll have your chance to see him but please rest for now…you'll only hurt yourself if you don't get your rest. I promise you can see him once he gets taken care of as well." She prompted, and sat Hinata down. Hinata didn't resist, she knew Kurenai was right, and Hinata didn't know what she would say to Naruto anyway.

"Naruto-kun…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Orochimaru grimaced. Why were all of the villages here? Why not just the sand? What were the lightning, mist, and rock countries doing here? Regardless, he did NOT have them as allies. Making his move now would result in a miniature Shinobi war with all of the villages here. And with so many forces involved, it would be easily discovered that Orochimaru led the attack and was responsible for the death of the Kazekage, which would mean more trouble on his back. Not only would the sand revolt and seek him, but the other villages would see Orochimaru as a figure that could create a Shinobi 3rd war, which no one wanted. Most of the other villages were here as spectators, but it still made his mission impossible. He would have to allow to exams to run their natural course and plan his attack another day…a day where only sand ninja were present in Konoha, and not the other neutral villages.

It still made no sense to Orochimaru, just WHY were the Stone, Cloud, and Mist villages here when none of their Shinobi were present in the tournament? It didn't add up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Several hours later

The first rounds of the chuunin exams were over, and battles would resume in semi-final tomorrow. Naruto had no idea who did and who didn't make it. It was now night time at the hospital and it was impossible for Naruto to sleep. He lay on the sheets in the hospital robe with eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. The sight was disturbing because his lack of movement almost made him appear dead.

Which wouldn't be off from how Naruto felt.

"I lost…I can't believe I lost...What am I supposed to do now…." Naruto could only ask himself.

He closed his eyes in self disappointment, dreading one thing above all else.

"What am I supposed to tell Hinata…"

His fight with Neji had gone a little better after the miniature clone battle. At that point Naruto got some of his swagger back and was able to fight Neji without fear. However the issue stood that he had obtained his confidence too late. If Neji hadn't sealed his chakra at the shoulders, Naruto would have had his chance at victory.

Neji had nailed him with his 64 palms technique. Hard. However, once he was knocked down, he only had to think of his promise to Hinata to get back up unsteadily. His only last resort was the Kyuubi chakra. But he remembered that he could no longer channel that chakra and use it because he could no longer form and conduct his chakra. And with his chakra points now sealed it would be impossible. If Neji had not taken away his ability to flow chakra from his coils to his hands, Naruto could have accessed the Kyuubi chakra.

But now it was too late, his earlier fear of Neji had prevented Naruto from being at his best and now it was too late to take it back.

Naruto only remembered feeling more pain once he got up, feeling dizzy, and waking up here at the hospital. He didn't even remember blacking out.

Naruto sat up angrily. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know exactly where he was headed, but soon he stood up and made a lazy beeline for the door. Once he walked down the hallway, a nurse who had been walking down with her own business stopped him.

"What are you doing? You are a patient here, we can't afford to have you walking around on your own like this! Come on, let's get you back to your room." She ushered.

"I'm…."

"Hm?"

"I'm just thirsty, can I have some water?" Naruto lied. He wasn't actually thirsty, but lying down on that bed would only serve to make his mind ponder and wander to what had happen. At least by walking and moving, Naruto could distract himself with the simple concept of 'left foot, right foot".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I'm just thirsty, can I have some water?" Hinata heard from just outside her door. She gasped. She hadn't gotten any sleep either so she knew she wasn't dreaming things.

'_Naruto-kun's voice…'_

"You don't have water in your room?"

"No…and no nurses were there so I had to come look for some."

"Well just head back to your room and I'll have a nice big bottle for you in just a second. What room are you in right now?"

"B-13." Naruto grimaced. He wouldn't be able to walk around like he'd wanted. But at least he'd gotten a breather.

'_Naruto's in room B-13…' _Hinata blushed and realized she was a couple of doors down from him. Although Naruto didn't know her very well besides the fact that she was kind and determined, Hinata knew much about Naruto – mostly that Naruto losing a fight was typically motivation to try harder. But with this set up, she knew Naruto would be in a slump.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto was once again lying on his bed. The bottle brought to his room was completely full, he was too tired to drink. Once again, he could only reminisce on his-

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto sat up immediately and saw Hinata standing before him in her own hospital gown. He noticed bandages on her here and there in places that the hospital attire allowed him to see, but she looked a lot better than before.

"Hinata…what are you doing here? How did you sneak passed the nurses?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer something like that. Although it was a simple question, she didn't feel like a normal answer would be best given his mood. However the only thing she could offer him was a basic reply. "I thought I would come see you…I h-heard that you were here. And…I used my byakugan to s-sneak passed the nurses…how are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down and paused in his response. His gaze still down, he also tilted his head away from her.

"How can you still look at me Hinata? I couldn't beat him. I lost. I made an oath of blood on you in vain… an empty promise." He whispered, afraid that she would disregard him. In his mind, she had every right to be upset.

"You did what?" Hinata asked, puzzled. What was this about a blood oath?

Naruto looked at her, but not in the eyes. "When they took you away, I was really mad that Neji treated you like garbage. So I vowed on the blood you spilled that I would defeat him…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"But I didn't! I was scared! I saw what he did to you…everyone was telling me how I had no chance of winning. Kakashi sensei pawned me off to a lame sensei because he knew no matter how much training he gave me, I wouldn't be good enough. And I don't blame him for doing that, because he was right. I lost. I let everything get to my head and I cracked. When I finally did pull together, it was too late. He'd already done his damage." He explained. He put his head down again.

"I failed you, Hinata. I'm so sorry…"

Hinata didn't even blink. He thought he failed her? He was saying sorry? With all the turmoil Naruto had experienced in his life, no one was worthy enough to have Naruto's apology. People should have said sorry to him! Not the other way around!

"You didn't fail anything Naruto-kun, you did your-"

"I got scared! That was the worst part! Not you Hinata…when you fought him…you were amazing. You didn't get up or get scared… if I had been like you…I might have done it. I might have beaten him. I wish I had half the balls you do…you were really cool Hinata."

Hinata didn't even think to blush or accept the praise. This was about Naruto and his hardship of losing to Neji. To shower praise and try to woo Naruto or do anything of the sort would only make her a selfish person.

_This wasn't about her and her selfish feelings_.

_**This was about Naruto**_

"Naruto-kun….I only did so well because you were there for me. If you didn't cheer me on…I fear I may have forfeit. That's what everyone told me to do, and forfeiting was something I was so used to doing in life. I would…get off scot-free and no one would blame me because that's what they told me to do….it was such an easy way out and I almost let it happen, I almost let them get to my head.

"But you, Naruto-kun…you showed me not to give up, to give it all I had…In the end, even though I lost, I changed…I showed everyone what I had. But…I could never do it without you, N-Naruto-kun." She confessed.

Naruto blinked. "Why? Why does my opinion matter to you so much?"

Could she tell him? Was now the time to tell him that she…

No, not yet. She could feel it wasn't the right time. This was about Naruto-kun.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that when I look at you, and I see how you never give up, and you show others the road they should walk…I get an intense feeling in my heart. You showed me that even when you are a failure, you can still be a proud failure because you can get up and try again, no matter what other people tell you. That's what I think…" She practically whispered the part about having an intense feeling in her heart because she knew what she was underlining. She was slightly disappointed that he refused to look at her.

Naruto half smiled with gratitude. "Thanks Hinata…that means a lot to me. I think the reason you were strong is because you had someone supporting you and it pushed you to your limit…But the whole time I was training, I just had reminder after reminder that Neji was strong and ruthless. Kakashi sensei ditching me…all of our friends told me that Neji was really good…even Lee couldn't beat him and Lee kicked Sasuke's ass hard! Hinata…"

"Y-yes?" She could feel it. Her heart was pounding. "Naruto-kun…you're shaking-"

Without warning he stood up and grasped her shoulders, finally looking her in the eye.

"**WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME!"** He spoke louder. In such a way that she knew he would have yelled in his frustration had he not been in the hospital. She was going to reply but-

"Don't say anything…" he demanded and she instantly closed her mouth, almost fearful. "I know it's not fair for me to blame you or ask you to be there for me and I'm not…but it's so unfair…Hinata! If you had been there….if you spoke to me and encouraged me earlier…if I somehow could have just talked to you…I know somehow, someway…I would have beaten Neji."

"Naruto-kun…I-"

"Why did Neji have to hurt you so badly…Hinata…if you told me something like that before I fought Neji…I would have been able to take on anything. Even now, I just want to go back there and fight him again!" He exclaimed. He became enthusiastic within the end of his sentence. They both realized it and he smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a great friend Hinata…I really wish I had you around more often."

Now she blushed. She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted her around more? It was too much…it was…

"Urg…" Hinata whimpered in pain and clutched her chest. She doubled over onto her knees.

"**H-Hinata-Chan! **What's wrong! Are you ok?" Naruto panicked. She couldn't reply. Breathing and exhaling hurt. Her heart was failing her again.

Naruto felt his heart break. He didn't understand the feelings rushing through him. He was letting himself feel accepted and befriended and now this? Naruto felt a despair of losing Hinata, but this fear exceeded what he'd felt when Sasuke had supposedly died to Haku's hands. But he had no time to dwell on things.

_This wasn't about him and his selfish feelings._

_**This was about Hinata.**_

"MEDIC! MEDIC! SOMEONE, HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He instantly picked up Hinata and rushed for the door, ready to track down any and all doctors. He only had to run up to the door before several people walked in.

"Help her! I don't know what's happening! Please! I'm begging you! J-"

"Place her down on the bed quickly! Utahara, check her heart condition! Takakura, Kiko, check any other vital organs that you can – we can't risk facing another internal problem we aren't prepared for." He ordered as everyone did their jobs and Naruto stood to the side. He looked at Hinata with remorse.

"What can I do?" He asked the doctor.

That doctor in turn, looked at him and quickly said, "I need you to leave, if you get in the way it may cost her her life. If you value her, you'll do whatever is necessary to ensure her safety." The doctor didn't have time to be more convincing or sentimental than he was, or else, as he said, it may cost Hinata her life. However, Naruto would have none of it.

"What? I'm not going anywhere! She needs me!" He shot back.

The doctor had been ready to respond until they heard another voice.

"Let him stay…" They heard a murmur and Naruto knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Hinata! You're ok!" He rejoiced, but it was only a matter of time before she blacked out and the doctors had to re-examine her. The doctor he had been speaking to sighed.

"Please stand in that corner of the room and don't move. You may watch from there if you wish."

Naruto was content with that answer and rushed to the chair there. He counted his blessings that these doctors were cooperative with him and didn't brush him off for the whole Kyuubi business. If they had something against him this would have been more trouble than it needed to be.

He looked at the wall right beside him and noticed it was a good place to sit. There were no tools or shelves that they could need anything on, and this corner was the farthest from the bed. Naruto knew he wouldn't be in the way, so he allowed himself to bring his hands together and pray. Not even to anything or anyone specific.

'_Please…let Hinata-Chan be ok…'_

He stayed in that position for the entire procedure, careful not to let the sounds of the hospital-like drills and plastic box containers deter him from his position.

'_Naruto-kun is with me…I'm going to be ok…' _Hinata could only think to herself in the blackness of her mind.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

What felt reasonably like an hour or 2 later of counting the seconds, Naruto heard all the doctor footsteps at once, and could only surmise that they were finish. Looking up, he saw they were indeed finished. He saw them whisper and murmur. Naruto assumed the worst when they shook their heads.

Then, without warning, one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed Hinata.

"**NO!"**

Naruto flew up, breathing hard. He looked around and saw he was under sheets.

"A dream…" He concluded. He looked at his side and saw on another bed lay Hinata, heart monitor beating. He'd never been happier to have had a nightmare in his life. He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So you're awake. How are you feeling?" It was one of the nurses asked kindly. Went wideeyed and reached for a napkin. She quickly rubbed his cheeks under his eyes, and Naruto realized he had been crying.

"I'm fine…how is Hinata-Chan? Please tell me something good…"

She smiled. "Well good news is she'll be just fine. Bad news is that until then she will be in an unconscious state. Once she wakes up, she should be healthy enough to leave the hospital, but we'll still have to do a check just to be safe." She explained. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Am I allowed to stay here until she wakes up?"

"Yes. In fact that's the very reason we moved your bed here. And doing so would ensure you don't go wandering the halls again." She ended with a chuckle.

Naruto joined her briefly and smiled with gratitude. "Thank you…that's all I needed."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

About 3 days had passed since then. The Chuunin exams by this point in time should have ended. However Naruto had never concerned himself with that, he'd nearly forgotten about it. Only once he heard a knock on his door did he wake into reality, and only when he needed to go to bed did he leave Hinata's side. Soon, the former of the two happened, and a knock was at his door.

"Come in." Was all that escaped his lips.

Soon, all of team 7 walked in. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all adorned a gift of some kind. Sakura brought a lone flower, Kakashi brought dumplings. Sasuke surprisingly had been the most thoughtful about his gift to Naruto, and had brought ramen for him. Since it was his idea, Sakura and Kakashi thought it best to not copy him.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see you're looking better. So what are you doing in young Hinata's room?" Kakashi asked. He tried to make small conversation within the group.

Naruto smiled weakly. "Actually…she's here in my room…" He explained. He suddenly looked directly at the group, and his gaze was unnerving.

"I've been here for a while." Naruto started, "when you sit down for so long, you really let yourself think about things…" He paused to think about how to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm curious, why did you guys come to see me today?" He asked plainly. They were sort of taken aback by it, but Sakura answered.

"Well we're here to see how you were doing! Neji hurt you pretty hard so we wanted to see if you were still ok."

Sasuke stepped in. "Naruto, I thought you should know the exams are over." Naruto had his focus on Sasuke now.

"Really? Who won?"

Sasuke smirked. "I did."

"So you beat Neji then?"

Sasuke nodded. "It was a close match, I had to take advantage of his rotation hindering his sight. Even with 360 vision, you can't focus while your in a wild spin, I ended up getting him barely with an explosive tag."

Naruto nodded his understanding. That seemed like a good idea. "So you're a Chuunin already?"

"Actually Naruto, no one is Chuunin as of now." An older voice called from the doorway. It was the Third Hokage.

"Old man!" Naruto called, he was extremely happy to see him.

"Hokage sama, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to inquire about something with Naruto in private. However, don't feel rushed, you may take your time to make your inquiries, I shall wait." With that, he stood at the side of the room to watch. Naruto could only wonder what he had been here to talk to him about, but he turned to Hinata once again, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

'_Is it…that I…'_

"Is that all you guys need?" Naruto was testing the waters with this sentence – he wanted to see what his teammates would do.

The turned to each other and shrugged. "Nothing else other than we hope you get better, and we'll be back to training together as normal once your out of here. I'm going to teach you some amazing jutsu once your done, alright?" Kakashi prompted with a hand on Naruto's shoulders. Kakashi wasn't too sure if Naruto was beat up about losing to Neji, but he figured it was something Naruto would get over. In that case, Naruto may have just been concerned for Hinata, considering the way he was looking at her. Regardless, Kakashi wanted to lighten Naruto's spirits.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "Alright sensei." He turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Do you guys have anything to add before the old man and I need to talk?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just 'Hn', and Sakura shook her head. Naruto looked back to Hinata, and he felt something inside of him open like a dam with realization.

"Then that's it…"

Kakashi raised a brow, "What's 'it' Naruto?"

"Hinata's in my room because late at night she came to see me…"

The others didn't interrupt or question. While that statement didn't explain what that had to do with anything, they were certain Naruto would explain.

"I didn't know it then, but being in a hospital for so long, I started to think about why she even came here. And I realized it was because she came to comfort me…You see, I was feeling way more down about losing to Neji and not being able to keep my promise to Hinata than most people realized. But she knew it…she knew I was beat up. And she cared about me enough to sneak into my room just to see me and cheer me up. No one had ever done anything like that before, no one knew me that well before besides Iruka sensei…"

He took his eyes off the beautiful girl lying before him and looked towards the group. He now had no trouble thinking of her as beautiful because he realized something important.

"I wanted to know if anyone else understood me as well as she did, if anyone knew how beat up I was. Now I know Hinata knows and cares about me more than a lot of people…including you guys…"

Hinata caring more about Naruto then them didn't surprise them, they knew Hinata was in love with him.

"And…what is 'it'?" Kakashi repeated.

Naruto smiled and took Hinata's hand in his own.

"I…I like Hinata-Chan…more than a friend…"

Now THAT they didn't expect.

Sakura was the most surprised of all. Last she knew Naruto would shamelessly chase her and wait on her hand and foot to try and impress her. She couldn't help being a bit jealous that the attention would be shifted, but it was overruled by the part of her that was always annoyed by his constant date requests. However, what mostly overruled her minor jealousy was the part of her that was Naruto's friend and was happy for him to have grown up and reflected on his feelings. A part of her wanted to shout 'SHE LIKES YOU TOO!', but Sakura knew that as Hinata's peer, it would be unfair to share her secret.

Sasuke looked a bit more ashamed. Obviously not for Naruto's realization of having feelings for Hinata, but because Naruto could see as clear as any that Hinata cared for him more than his own teammates, and knew it so much that he even tested that theory inadvertently and cunningly. He felt like he should have known Naruto more, he was one of his greatest and most irritating friends – one that deserved to be protected from the evils of the world, like Gaara and Itachi.

Kakashi merely smiled. "Well Naruto, I'm glad you've come to terms with your feelings. I'll be the first to say that I'm sorry we aren't better teammates." His eyes went into his classic 'u' shape to show a jolly nature. "I guess our bond as teammates will just have to improve. Until then Naruto, you should talk to the Hokage about whatever it is he needs."

The group turned to the Hokage and nodded. Naruto blushed when he remembered that he had been watching his confession. Soon team 7, with the exception of Naruto left the room. The Hokage approached Naruto with a smile that was threatening to turn into a smirk knowingly. Naruto's blush didn't disappear as he looked down. He'd known the old man his old life, the fact that he'd been present during his confession was a little weird to Naruto. Sarutobi laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed Naruto. I won't talk about it if you don't want me too. Just know that I think you have dignified taste in women if it is this one that you like."

Naruto looked at sarutobi in the eye, a little less embaressed. "I hope so. Hinata…She's really nice. I know she cares a lot about me and thinks a lot about my opinion but…I don't want to mess things up."

Sarutobi nodded. "Understandable. Love can be a delicate matter," he paused and laughed, "considering your streak with young Sakura; I'm not surprised that you'd be so paranoid."

Naruto didn't seem moved by the joke which surprised him. "Hinata is much more valuable to me than Sakura…she cares about me a lot more. If I didn't get Sakura, nothing would change much because she never liked me anyway. But Hinata…I can't mess things up with her. I can't." He stated repetitiously, as if to remind himself to not mess up.

"All I can tell you on that matter is that if you just be yourself you can never lose. If she returns your feelings that will be fortunate. If she does not like you for the person you are, than being with her would not be in your best interest. But now, we must end the pleasantries and get to business."

"Hm?"

"Naruto, I'm here to talk to you about the list of participants for the finals have actually attained a Chuunin rank in the unified eyes of the kages. Naruto…your strength and shinobi prowess is good, good enough to be Chuunin. However, mentally, you are not ready. You lack not even so much tactical and leadership characteristics, but as we saw during your battle with Neji, you cracked under a distressing situation. This cannot be allowed in a Chuunin leading his group because he will put his squad in danger should he fail to act accordingly and without fear."

Naruto winced. He was right. "Are you saying that all Chuunin and people higher ranked are expected to have no fear at all?"

"Not at all," he replied, "However, one cannot allow fear to temper with ones actions and decisions. It's ok to be scared, but it is imperative that fear will not stop you."

"Right…I understand old man."

"Don't let it get to you. Just keep at it and try again next year."

"I have a favor to ask old man…"

"Yes?"

"I want an official and scheduled rematch against Neji. And I want you and team 7 to be there, and Hinata too. I know I can beat Neji, I can feel it in my gut. Hinata's words gave me courage and I know that if given the chance, I can show you what I've got. Please old man, before you make your last decision – Let me fight Neji again!" He pleaded.

Sarutobi had to admit the proposal was rather odd, but not unjustified. Naruto may have wanted this more for personal reasons of fighting Neji rather than proving himself, but the request was not against the rules.

"It is something that can be arranged. However, you must be made aware that Neji may refuse your challenge if he so chooses, you understand?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto smirked. "He'll accept. He'll never skip out on an opportunity to put a loser in his place." He mimicked Neji's exact words.

Sarutobi nodded. "Then it shall be done. If you wish for Hinata to be there, would you like this challenge to be issued this same day next week."

"Yeah, that would be good."

Sarutobi stood up and smiled at Naruto's determination. Defeating Neji wouldn't be enough to secure his rank as Chuunin, he still would need to make up for cracking. Sarutobi had a good idea of how he might test Naruto further, but that would have to happen after Naruto's rematch with Neji. He bowed slightly to initiate his leave, which Naruto did not object.

"Take care of her Naruto." He finalized as he left the room. Naruto turned back to Hinata with a smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Another few days had passed and the doctors told Naruto she would wake up any minute. Realizing his lack of movement in the hot hospital has caused a lot of residue sweat, and he decided to shower.

Once he'd dried and dressed, he made his way back the hospital room to see Hinata awake, speaking to a nurse. He completely disregarded the fact that they were having a conversation.

'Hinata-Chan! You're awake! You have no idea how happy I am to see your ok!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and rushed towards her, making her gasp and blush.

"Sir, calm down please!" The nurse scolded.

"T-Thank you for worrying Naruto-kun. I'm fine. In fact, this nurse was just clearing me for me leave." She ended with a gleeful smile.

"That's amazing! She can leave now right!" Naruto asked enthusiastically. The Nurse nodded.

"But please be gentle, she just woke up after a week without movement, her legs might still be weak."

"Gotcha!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So…you're going to fight Neji again?" Hinata asked after Naruto had explained his request to the third Hokage.

"Right! After you cheered me up, I just knew that I can do it, so I practically begged the old man and he said yes! And if Neji says no I can just call him a coward for backing out, hehe. Oh yeah! I want you to come watch me when I beat him." He proclaimed.

"Y-You do? Why me?" She asked wide eyed.

"What do you mean 'why me'? You're the person who cheered me up. I can't do this without you watching! And…that's kind of something I wanted to talk about." He ended. He had to turn his head to the side to hide the blush he knew was coming.

"Which is?"

'_Blush or no blush, here we go!' _He mentally shouted

"Well, you're a great friend Hinata-Chan. And I told you this before you went back into your unconscious state but…I want to hang out with you more Hinata…I'd like to get to know you more, if you'll have me…" He trailed off. He ended the request that way because he didn't want to put it forward as if it were a demand or a delusion that she would say yes. Naruto wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but it may have just been paranoia at this point.

Hinata was shocked, but soon she remembered him asking to spend more time with him before her heart gave out. She mentally stomped her foot. The setting had been so perfect, all she needed was to say 'yes' and it would have been a magical moment to remember. Well she would be damned if she let that slip through her fingers again!

"Yes! Um..I…I do! I want to spend more time with you too! I think you're a great person Naruto-kun!" She accepted. She'd hoped that Naruto wouldn't think she was coming on to him with that statement.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, he seemed too happy.

"Yatta! Then let's go get us some ramen!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**That. Was. A. Freaking. Long. Chapter. WOW. 20 pages, that's insane. Massive even. So like I said this chapter is experimental and will only continue with support. It's not so much a 'if you review I'll update because I feel motivated', its more of a 'if no one wants to read it, then theres no point uploading it.' So in case you forgot in the swing of the Chapter, a number of things change in this setting.**

**-Naruto does not talk to Hinata before his match with Neji – this prevents him from finding his bravado before the match and he starts the match scared.**

**-Due to his state, Naruto in fact LOSES his match to Neji**

**-Hinata remained in the hospital much longer than the cannon story**

**-The war is called off by Orochimaru because the appearance of Stone, Cloud, and Mist is off putting( This isn't explained so much here. But if this story continues there will be a good reason why Orochimaru feels not only intimidated by this, but why those villages were spectators in leaf in the first place. **

**-Sasuke wins the Chuunin exams tournament. He ends up defeating Gaara, then Neji, then Temari. (Shino and Kankuro have a double knockout resulting in Temari's easy climb to the finals) This will also be further elaborated and explained in the next instalments.**

**And of course all other changes implemented are in the Story. Soooooooo ya. Review, favourite, all that good stuff. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like and why :D **

**Until then, this has been razeblaze, signing off!**


End file.
